


White Gloves

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, Maria is Shadow's big sis, Shadow is her little bro, i hc that Maria made all his gloves when they were on the ARK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: How Shadow got his first pair of gloves
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	White Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from Synthesizing Pidgeon in the Pocket Hog discord. Their ao3 is PidgeonsonSynthesizers, so ya'll should check them out. 
> 
> While this baby version of Shadow is a creation of my mind, the one he will grow to become is not. He, along with Maria, belongs to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. I'm really only borrowing them.

*tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp*

Maria didn't even need to look up to know whose footsteps those were. A small knock on her door only served to prove her right. 

"Come in!" she called. In a second, her little companion appeared on the arm of her chair.

"Hi, Mia! What's that?" he asked, motioning to the object in her hands. Maria looked up at him.

_Why does he still call me that? He can say my name perfectly now._

"Shadow, you know that's not my…" She trailed off at the sight of big, curious, and bright red eyes. She hadn't known him for very long, but she already knew that she would never be able to resist those eyes.

"...never mind. I'm knitting." Shadow's ears twitched in interest.

"What's 'knitting?'"

"Well, it's something you can do to pass the time. You take the yarn-" she picked up the white ball that was in her lap- "and use these needles-" she picked up the 5 pointy objects, 4 of which together held a white loop- "to make it into all sorts of things!"

Shadow sat in his perch on the arm of the chair. "Can I watch?"

Maria beamed as she wove her yarn between her fingers. "Of course!"

Shadow settled in and softly leaned against Maria's shoulder. He watched as the yarn flowed through her fingers like water. Her hands deftly moved the needles this way and that, working the yarn into the steadily growing loop. She smiled softly as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Neither one of them knew how much time had passed when curiosity once again got the better of the young hedgehog. 

"What are you making?" His eyes flitted between her and the project. 

"I'm making you a pair of gloves." Shadow was confused. Didn't the scientists wear those?

"But I'm not a scientist."

Maria giggled. "Silly! Gloves aren't just for scientists! See, your claws are a bit, well, sharp." Shadow looked at his hands, crestfallen. 

_I… hurt her?_

Maria must've noticed his expression because she immediately exclaimed, "It's not your fault, though! You were just born with sharp claws. That's a good thing! You won't have trouble opening things, or things like that! I know you don't want to hurt people, so I wanted to make you some gloves so you don't accidentally scratch anyone anymore."

"Oh. Ok." He still had a sad look in his eyes, but it disappeared as Maria reached down to get something out of a basket on the other side of her chair. 

"Here's the first one. Try it on!" She handed him a single white glove. Shadow slipped it on just like he had seen the researchers do countless times. His eyes widened as he flexed his fingers.

"I like it!"

"Good! I'm glad!"

A week later, Shadow could be seen sporting his very own pair of white gloves. Wherever he went, those gloves were on him. Several people asked him where he got them.

He simply beamed at them and replied, "Maria made them just for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
